Organized Crime
Baltimore Based Barksdale Organization (The Wire)(1990s-2004)(African American) The gang's criminal activities include heroin and cocaine dealing, homicides (including killing witnesses in criminal cases against the gang), and money laundering. Avon Barksdale's power in west Baltimore was established some time in the mid 1990's. The Barksdale Organization started a turf war for the city's largest public housing project. When they won the war and got the prized Franklin Terrace Towers, they had the best drug territory in the city and dominated the illicit heroin trade in west Baltimore. The Baltimore Police Department was underfunded and apathetic. While the Major Crime Unit was able to arrest a number of people in the Barksdale Organization, including Avon, they lack the resources to build a strong enough case to permanently cripple the organization. All those arrested plead out and get light sentences (with the exception of Wee-Bey and D'Angelo). Avon's best friend and second in command Stringer Bell ran the organization until Avon was released from prison. Ultimately, a second prolonged investigation by the Major Crimes Unit, a bloody turf war with the emerging Stanfield Organization, and internal dissent lead to the Barksdale Organization's collapse in the fall of 2004. With most of the Barksdale Organization in prison or dead, the Stanfield Organization became the dominant heroin dealership in west Baltimore. New Day Co-Op(The Wire)(2004-Present)(African American) The New Day Co-Op, commonly referred to as the Co-Op, is a democratic alliance of drug dealers formed in the interests of promoting business and reducing violence. There are at least a dozen members of the Co-Op, many of whom are not named. Their attempts to reform drug dealing in Baltimore often fail but the organization persists through several changes in leadership. Believing that the police would pay less attention to the drug trade if violence were kept to a minimum, "Proposition Joe" Stewart and Stringer Bell reached out to all the major drug dealers in Baltimore, with a proposition: Joe would provide the members with high quality heroin, shipped directly by The Greek's organization; in return co-op members agree to settle their differences peacefully. They run their organization by Robert's Rules of Order. When Bell's business partner Avon Barksdale gets involved in a war with Marlo Stanfield, the Co-Op votes to deny Bell the high quality heroin unless the violence stops. Ultimately, the Barksdale Organization dissolves, and with the death of Bell, total control of the Co-Op cedes to Stewart. the Co-Op faced two threats to their territory: an incursion of New York drug dealers into Eastern Baltimore and the Stanfield Organization muscling in on independent west side drug crews that the Co-Op supplies. They decided that their primary concern was the New York drug dealers and to try to convince Stanfield to join the Co-Op to help to drive them off. Despite being offered a far better heroin supply to sell, Stanfield was initially reluctant but was convinced by two factors. First, Stewart engineered a conflict between Stanfield and Omar Little. Secondly, Stanfield faced an ongoing police investigation. Stewart convinced Stanfield that joining the Co-Op would provide him with more information on police activity and stick-up crews. Stanfield then attempted to frame Omar for murder so that he could be easily killed in prison. However, Omar was released from prison after Bunk Moreland is able to prove that Omar had nothing to do with the murder. Omar got revenge on Stanfield and Stewart by stealing the entire heroin shipment that Stewart's men were receiving from the Greeks. The other Co-Op members formed a quorum and decided that Stewart should be responsible for replacing the lost heroin. Stewart threatened to cut them all off from the supply, since he is the only one with contact with The Greek, confirming his power over the group. The quorum reluctantly agreed. Stanfield demanded to meet Spiros Vondas, the second-in-command to the Greek to confirm Stewart's story about the robbery. Stewart was forced to agree as his nephew Calvin "Cheese" Wagstaff faced reprisal from Stanfield unless he could be exonerated. After this meeting, Stanfield began investigating the Greeks' role in importing the heroin into Baltimore Over a year later the Co-Op faced loss of territory in Eastern Baltimore due to redevelopment of the city. They decided to pursue territory in Baltimore County and Stanfield was annoyed when they ruled to give East side kingpins first refusal on the new opportunities. Stanfield created dissent in Stewart's organization by suggesting that his lieutenants be allowed to develop the new territory themselves. Stanfield also established communication with Vondas without Stewart's knowledge via incarcerated former Greek soldier Sergei Malatov. Stanfield made repeated monetary offerings to The Greeks while using Stewart to train him to launder money. The Greeks were eventually convinced to accept Stanfield's offer to act as their insurance policy against anything preventing Stewart from continuing to handle their supply because of Stanfield's tenacity and Stewart's perceived failure with the robbery. Stanfield planned to subvert the loyalty of Cheese, first by offering a bounty on the now retired Omar. Stewart was reluctant to enrage the dangerous stick-up artist and withholds information about Omar's connection to mutual friend Butchie. Cheese revealed Butchie's connection to Stanfield without Stewart's knowledge and Stanfield rewarded him with the bounty and has Butchie tortured and killed. Cheese was embarrassed at a Co-Op meeting by complaints from charter member Hungry Man that he had been ignoring the agreed divisions of County territory. Stanfield capitalizes on this by kidnapping Hungry Man and delivering him to Cheese. Cheese responds in kind by gave away Stewart's whereabouts at a vulnerable time and Stanfield had Stewart murdered. After the murder, Stanfield established an exclusive connection to the Greek's supply. At the following co-op meeting he announces that there will be no more meetings, that anyone wanting a re-up will have to go through Monk or Cheese, and that the price was going up. Shortly thereafter, Marlo's first re-supply with the Greeks was busted due to information gleaned by the Major Crimes Unit from an illegal wiretap on Marlo's phones. Following the bust, Marlo, Monk, Cheese and Chris were arrested for conspiracy charges, and held without bail. Marlo was offered a deal by the State's Attorney's office to step down, while Chris would go down for the vacant murders while Cheese and Monk would each do twenty years for their part in the conspiracy. Marlo acquiesced and offered to sell the connect to the Greeks to whoever can pay him ten million dollars. Slim, Fat Face Rick and Cheese, among the remaining co-op dealers, banded together and pooled their money to pay Stanfield—although Cheese was executed by Slim Charles shortly before the deal went down—so Fat Face Rick and Slim Charles assumed control of the reconstituted co-op and begin dealing with the Greeks. Stanfield Organization(The Wire)(2004)(African American) a criminal organization led by Marlo Stanfield. The Organization was introduced as a growing and significantly violent drug syndicate. Marlo had established his organization's power in West Baltimore's main streets in the shadow of the dominating Barksdale Organization, which was more concerned with conducting its activities in the Franklin Terrace Towers. The Stanfield Organization violently clashed with the Barksdale crew after the latter was forced to move on from the demolished Franklin Terrace Towers and tries to reclaim the streets the gang once dominated. Marlo's was the only crew in the area not to let itself be absorbed into the feared Barksdale gang, and a violent turf war broke out. The Stanfield Organization began as the underdog, but fallout from the strain of the war combined with a successful investigation by the Major Crimes Unit managed to destroy the Barksdale Organization. Marlo's crew became the most powerful drug organization in West Baltimore, and formed an alliance with the New Day Co-Op while ruling its streets through fear. After a period of aggressive expansion which culminated in Marlo seizing control of the Co-Op, a series of arrests and deaths destroyed the organization. The Stanfield Organization was arguably the most violent and ruthless of the drug trade organizations in Baltimore. Chicago Based Chicago South Club(Watch_Dogs)(1929-) In the late 1920s, Chicago was divided between the mostly Italian South Side Gang and the mostly Irish North Side Gang. When the latter was decimated by the 1929 St. Valentine's Day Massacre, a handful of Irish bosses allied with its leader, Matt Doyle, met at a gang bar to discuss the situation and ended up signing an agreement to pool their resources into a new outfit to regain control of the city. This new collaboration was named the Chicago South Club after the bar where it was founded. In its early years, the Club faced stiff competition from the entrenched Chicago Outfit headed by Tony Camonte, who had ordered the massacre that killed off the Club's predecessor. Fearful of the Club's growing power, Camonte organized a hit on two dozen of its members while they met in a park, killing them all except for a thug named Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, who survived with only a grazed ear. In time, however, the Club avoided the fate of its rivals by strengthening its ties with Chicago's Irish community and expanding beyond smuggling and bootlegging to more lucrative ventures like political corruption, financial crime, and black-market arms. It eventually absorbed the remains of the Chicago Outfit, becoming the most powerful criminal force in Chicago for several generations. By 2013, it had fallen under the now elderly Quinn's control, who made the Club even more relevant by pushing it into both human trafficking and cybercrime activities, modern crimes that would ensure the Club's survival. Quinn also made a deal with the Black Viceroys leader "Quraq", which made the association the most powerful crime syndicate in Chicago. Thanks to corrupt ties with Mayor Rushmore, the Chicago Police, and many city personalities, the Club rules all over the town. Just like the Viceroys, the Club's main activities are embezzlement, extortion, bribery, kidnapping, and cybercrime. The Club also leads a human trafficking ring, which consists of kidnapping young women (mostly immigrants) and selling them as sex slaves every year during a yearly auction at Brandon Docks, where special guests are chosen and invited by Quinn himself. Quinn is also close to the Blume Corporation, which introduced the ctOS in Chicago. Thanks to his ties with the company, Quinn uses the ctOS to his benefit and has, for example, used the Bellwether code to rig the mayoral election and have his "puppet" Rushmore re-elected. The Club tasked Fixer Angelo Tucci to have Viceroy soldier Raul Lionzo delivered for interrogation to find a masked Vigilante's identity, not knowing the masked vigilante was Aiden Pierce, who killed one of their clients, Nicholas Crispin, to infiltrate the 2013 auction. Aiden subdued them at the Merlaut Hotel and killed their leader, Quinn. In the wake of Quinn's death, his son Niall attempts to fill his father's shoes as the new leader of the Club. Black Viceroys(Watch_Dogs)(2012-2014)(African American) The Viceroys were originally a small-time group of underworld players until army veteran Delford" Quraq" Wade turned them into a powerful criminal organization second only to the Chicago South Club. As part of their evolution, the Viceroys seized control of the dilapidated Rossi-Fremont public housing complex, which they converted into a hideout they christened the "Castle". It included multiple apartments where gang members and their families lived, a lounge and arcade for senior Viceroys, several packing areas for black-market goods, and a server room/office for Iraq, who was rumored to keep the computer key etched on his dog tags. To keep their base secure, the Viceroys surrounded it with armed guards at all times and fitted every space they could find with re-purposed ctOS surveillance equipment. While the Viceroys made most of their revenue from traditional drug manufacturing and marketing operations, they have expanded into new areas, including embezzlement, extortion, bribery, kidnapping, and even cybercrime. Furthermore, under Quraq, they had entered into an arrangement with the Club to provide protection for the latter's newly forged human trafficking network, which had drawn the Viceroys even more closely into the world of international crime. To keep people convinced the Viceroys were just street criminals, Quraq separated the gang into two groups. The first group was made up of Gangbangers, lowly thugs whom Quraq allowed to tag and bag under the supervision of senior members. The other group, which Quraq referred to as his "family", was made up solely of members loyal only to him. They were trained in military skills and tactical warfare, and wore distinctive orange armor identifying their level of ability. Those with only chest and skull armor were rated as Soldiers, while those with full armor were classified as Commandos. The Black Viceroys were ultimately subdued by Aiden Pearce when he infiltrated the Castle and killed most of the "family", including Quraq and his bodyguard Coleman. With Quraq's death, the Viceroys lost their influence to the point they were no longer an issue by 2014 and were swept aside by the Militia as the major player in the underworld. Pawnee Militia(Watch_Dogs)(2014-)(Militant) The Pawnee Militia is a militant group. They primarily operate out of Pawnee with some presence in Chicago. The militia are largely hunters, gun collectors, army veterans, hired guns, and survivalists. Subscribing to right-wing views on politics and society, they opposed the government, keep their weapons close, exhibit antisocial behavior towards strangers, and train for what they believe is the coming apocalypse. Because of their experience and willingness to do just about any kind of dirty work, they are frequently hired by other groups such as the Chicago South Club to serve as escorts or hitmen. The Blume Corporation is also known to retain a large number of militia contractors to guard its headquarters in Pawnee, since it would be riskier and more expensive to use its own security forces. In the aftermath of Aiden's revenge, the Militia remade themselves into a domestic terrorist organization targeting Blume following the annulment of their security contract. Gotham City & New York(Empire Bay Area) Based Falcone Crime Family(Mafia II/Batman)(1933-1951,1987)(Italian) The Falcone crime family was founded by Carlo Falcone after he conspired with the Vinci Crime Family to bring an end to the Vinci-Moretti War by killing his boss and leader of the Moretti crime family, Tomaso Moretti. After this, Carlo took over all of Moretti's operations and founded the Falcone crime family out of what remained. The Falcone family soon became the second most powerful Mafia family in Empire Bay An apt strategist and modernizer, Carlo had no time for Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognized that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that they need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Knowing this, he got involved in the drug trade and quickly became the main supplier of marijuana and heroin in Empire Bay. When he found out Alberto Clemente was trying to muscle his way into the drug trade, he had him assassinated by bombing the Empire Arms Hotel where he was holding a family meeting. This resulted in the deaths of both Clemente and most of his crime family, putting them out of business for good. He then set his sights on taking out Frank Vinci, the last person standing in his way of becoming the only crime family in the city. After being vouched for by Vito Scaletta, Falcone accepted former Clemente soldato Henry Tomasino into the Falcone crime family. It was soon learned that Tomasino was a rat who was passing information on Falcone's operations to the Federal Bureau of Narcotics. This brought a lot of heat down on both the Falcone and Vinci crime families. After a failed attempt to kill his Consigliere Leo Galante, Frank Vinci knew it was only a matter of time before Falcone came after him. With the insistence of Galante, Vinci agreed to send Vito Scaletta to kill Falcone. On September 26th, 1951 Falcone was killed by Vito with the help of Joe Barbaro at the Zavesky Observatory. The Falcone Crime Family resurfaced with the rise of Carmine "The Roman" Falcone in Gotham City. Carmine is believed to be the son of Carlos Falcone and a member of the Corleone crime family. While Gotham would have been a terrible place to build an empire, Batman had briefly retired after defeating the Mutant gang. by 1987,Falcone virtually controlled the entire city, with the Mayor, the City council, and the Police Commissioner, Gillian B. Loeb under his influence. Falcone was completely untouchable by the law, but not by the Batman. When Batman returned, Falcone was his first real target. At a dinner party hosted at the Falcone mansion, attended by Gotham's wealthiest and most corrupt residents, Batman made his first announcement. He incapacitated the guards, broke in, and informed Gotham's corrupt that they would be brought to justice. Despite Commissioner Loeb's promises that he would be stopped, Batman's attacks grew more brazen. At one point, he even invaded the Roman's personal bedroom, assaulted him, stripped him to his underwear, leaving him hogtied to his bed before dumping his car into the river. Humiliated, Falcone ordered Batman killed. But Batman was too elusive, and to the disbelief of the Roman Empire, nobody was able to even touch him, or Catwoman who, During an attack on the mafia head, scratched three scars into right side of Falcone's face. A serial killer named "Holiday" soon surfaced, targeting Gotham's crime families, with particular attention paid to the Falcones. The murders committed by the mysterious Holiday grew increasingly brutal, and began to grow from simple hits, to full scale massacres of the Roman's men and loved ones, including Johnny Viti and Falcone's bodyguard and long-time friend Milos Grapa. Anyone remotely affiliated with The Roman were targeted, such as the Maroni family, and those not even involved in the mafia, like Carmine's son Alberto, who's body was found and identified by Gotham city coroner, Jasper Dolan. Also trying to identify Holiday to end his bloodbath, Batman grew even more persistent with Falcone. While fighting off the attacks against him from both sides, Falcone was reduced to hiring several of the "costumed freaks" in Gotham to do special jobs for him. His family saw some disgrace in this, as otherwise the crime in Gotham was largely organized, and the "freaks" were seen as unpredictable, disrespectful, and "bad for business." He hired Poison Ivy in an attempt to coerce Bruce Wayne into allowing the Falcone organization to use his bank for money laundering purposes. He recruited The Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter to attempt to blackmail the city by contaminating the water supply - after arranging Scarecrow's break-out from Arkham - and also asked The Riddler to solve the mystery of Holiday's true identity. Falcone's seemingly weakest son Alberto was eventually revealed to be responsible for the Holiday killings, murdering Falcone in prison. His motive was simply wanting to prove his father he was strong enough for the family business. He was committed to Arkham Asylum. New York City(Empire Bay Area) Based Empire Bay Triads(Mafia II)(1800's-1950's)(Chinese) Also referred to as "The Tongs", the Triads are an underground secret society and the Chinese equivalent to the Mafia. Their territory is Chinatown, and the members are all of Chinese decent. They are led by Mr. Chu and his enforcer Mr. Wong. The Triads are involved in the import and sale of opium and heroin in Empire Bay. Looking to branch out beyond Chinatown, they agreed to sell ten kilos of heroin to Henry Tomasino. Henry, along with Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro, met with the Triads at the Sea Gift Fishing Co. and purchased the product. As they were leaving the warehouse they were approached by a group of unknown men disguised as police officers, who attempted to take the drugs from them. A gunfight ensued and the three managed to take them out and escape with the heroin. Shortly after the sale to Tomasino, Mr. Wong discovered through a contact that Henry was an informant for the Federal Bureau of Narcotics and that he's passed them information about the heroin deal. As a result he ordered his men to kill Tomasino. They tracked him to Lincoln Park where four men attacked him with meat cleavers. This was witnessed by Vito and Joe, who immediately opened fire on the Triads. The two managed to stop the attack, but Henry died of his wounds. After the attack on Henry at Lincoln Park, Mr. Wong was followed to The Red Dragon restaurant by Vito and Joe, who immediately opened fire on the Triad members inside. After all of his men in the building were killed, the two interrogated Mr. Wong on why he had Henry killed, where their money was, and if he was responsible for the attack at the warehouse after they purchased the drugs. Wong explained that he had nothing to do with the attack at the warehouse and that he had Henry killed because he was an informant. He refused to tell the two where their money is, stating that if he did he would be dead anyway. Vito and Joe refused to believe what Wong said about Henry and in his anger Joe killed him. As a result of the attack at the Red Dragon, which killed half of the Triads, Mr. Chu, the boss of the Triads, declared war on all Mafia families in Empire Bay in an attempt to find out which one was responsible. At first they suspected the Vinci Crime Family, but they eventually learned it was Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro who started it. To make matters worse, recent events had caused the Feds to step up their investigation into all Empire Bay criminal organizations and crime families. A meeting was arranged between Mr. Chu, Leo Galante, and Vito Scaletta to settle matters. They knew Vito and Joe were behind the attack as revenge for Henry's death. Leo confirmed that Henry was an informant and the Triads were justified in killing him, but because of Scaletta's connection with Galante, they agreed that he would be allowed to live in exchange for killing Carlo Falcone, which would benefit both Frank Vinci and the Triads. Later on, Eddie Fu led the Triads in a war with the Brodie Gang. Their fronts and operations were destroyed and Eddie Fu was killed by Jimmy on behalf of Tam Brodie, the leader of the gang. Clemente Crime Family(Mafia II)(1929-1951)(Italian Mafia) Alberto Clemente was the boss of the Clemente crime family. After killing a police captain in Palermo, Italy for his uncle Silvio in 1920, he fled to Empire Bay. Through his uncle's underworld contacts, he eventually made big money smuggling liquor during Prohibition. He was approved by The Commission to start his own family in 1929. Though powerful, the Clemente family was still seen as second-rate by the others. This was mostly due to Clemente's crooked business practices, even by mob standards. Following the end of the Vinci-Moretti War, the Vinci Crime Family controlled over eighty percent of the Mafia's business in Empire Bay, but the war had weakened them considerably. Clemente took advantage of this vulnerability and took over many of Vinci's operations and rackets. In 1951, Luca Gurino, a capo of the Clemente crime family, met with Frank Vinci and Leo Galante at his mansion. Luca tried to turn Frank against the Falcone Crime Family, claiming that Falcone was involved in the drug trade. Knowing that Vinci is strongly against this, Luca suggested something be done about it. The Clemente family were already in the drug business at the time, and Luca and Clemente were attempting to get rid of the competition. Clemente was the first to act as he ordered Gurino to kidnap Carlo Falcone's accountant Harvey Epstein, along with his bodyguards Tony Balls and Frankie the Mick. They took them to the Clemente Slaughterhouse to be tortured for information about Falcone's drug business, but before they could get anything useful, Vito Scaletta arrived and stops them. The resulting gunfight ended in the death of Gurino and his crew. On June 15th, 1951, Falcone ordered Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to kill Clemente and his men while they're holding a family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. They planted a bomb in the meeting room but the blast failed to kill Clemente and the two chased him through the hotel and out onto the streets of Midtown. They eventually stopped his car after taking out his driver and Joe emptied his Tommy gun into Clemente at point blank range, killing him instantly. With Clemente and most of his men dead, the Clemente family was effectively out of business. Bombers(Mafia II)(1943-1950's)(African American) The Bombers were an African-American gang in the Empire Bay section of Metropolis. They operated out of Sand Island and Hunters Point, dealing mainly in drugs like marijuana and heroin. While not as influential as the mafia families, they were still a deadly force not to be trifled with. Brodie Gang(Mafia II)(Unknown-1950's)(Irish) The Brodie gang was under the leadership of Tam Brodie. Together with his cousins Sean, James, and Bill, they ran the Irish neighborhoods of Kingston and Dipton. They were involved in a variety of criminal activities around Empire Bay, including running liquor, stolen goods, and protection rackets. They had a long running war with the Empire Bay Triads and their leader Eddie Fu. They employed Jimmy, a ruthless enforcer, to deal with the Triads and ultimately kill Eddie Fu and take down their operations. Once the Triads were destroyed, Tam Brodie conspired with Sal Gravina and Judge Hillwood to set Jimmy up on drug charges, sending him to prison for 15 years. When Jimmy escaped from prison he seeks revenge on Tam and the Brodie gang for their betrayal. One by one their operations were destroyed and their members killed until their organization fell into ruin. In a final showdown at the Empire Bay Forge, Jimmy killed Tam along with what remained of his gang. Gravina Crime Family(Mafia II)(Unknown-1950's)(Italian) The family was led by Sal Gravina, and together with his brother Tiny they ran rackets such as stolen vehicles, cigarettes, and gasoline throughout Empire Bay. Sal employed local gun for hire Jimmy to do most of his dirty work. The Gravinas have a longstanding war with the Bombers, led by Elroy Tussle and his brother Duke. They used Jimmy to take down the gang's operations and ultimately kill both brothers. Once the Bombers were destroyed, Sal Gravina conspired with Tam Brodie and Judge Hillwood to set Jimmy up on drug charges, sending him to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary for 15 years. When Jimmy escaped from prison he seeked revenge on Sal and the Gravina family for their betrayal. One by one their operations were destroyed and their members killed until their organization fell into ruin. In a final showdown at the Empire Bay docks, Jimmy killed Sal along with what remained of his crime family in revenge. The Greasers(Mafia II/The Outsiders)(1950-Present)(American) Street punks known as Greasers first appeared across America in the early 1950s, named after their slicked-back hairstyles. Greaser interests include motorcycles, hot rods, and rock and roll. Rebellious troublemakers, greasers are the dirtier side of the rock and roll generation - barely organized, tough delinquents with attitude. Greasers in Empire Bay were led by ex-U.S. Army tank engineer Billy "Bones" Barnes, a relative of Bucky Barnes, and hung around the garages and vacant lots of Millville, racing their cars, drinking alcohol, and partying. The Greasers considered North and South Millville their territory. Their hangouts include The Dragstrip bar, an old diner they called The Crazy Horse, and the Empire Bay Forge, an abandoned steel foundry. They won't hesitate to confront anyone operating in their turf, including the Mafia crime families. After a confrontation with Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta in South Millville over selling stolen cigarettes, their leader Billy Barnes was killed after demanding a small cut of the shipment. The gang retreated to the old foundry, but Vito and Joe, along with a small group of Vinci men, including Marty Santorelli and Steve Coyne, showed up and killed everyone there, nearly wiping out the gang. The Gang was reorganized in Mid 1965 group made up of members which mainly included Darry Curtis - the eldest Curtis brother, the unofficial leader of the gang and as a father figure, Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Mathews, and Steve Randle, To be Added Century City (Chicago), New Temperance (Illinois) Springfield Mafia (North Takoma) Liberty City (New York City), New Troy (New York) The Bombers (Mafia II) The Brotherhood (Person of Interest) Cash Money Brothers (CMB) (New Jack City) East Holland Drug Crew (Grand Theft Auto IV) Gramercy Riffs (The Warriors) Presidents Club (True Crime: New York City) Redding Organization (Oz) Monument Point (Washington, D.C.) Golden Lords (Meteor Man) Los Santos (Los Angeles), San Andreas (California) Hot Boyz (Gang Law) One-Niners (The Shield and Sons of Anarchy) One-Ten Crips (The Closer) Bakerline (Oakland/East Bay), San Andreas (California) O'Day crime family (Romeo Must Die) San Andreas (California) Pope Partners, Inc. (Sons of Anarchy) Delray Hollow (Algiers), St. Roch (New Orleans), Lemoyne (Louisiana) Sammy Robinson's Black Mob (Mafia III) Midway City (Detroit), Michigan The Six-Mile Syndicate (Warpath) San Fierro (San Francisco), San Andreas (California) V-Dubs (Sucker Free City) Vice City (Miami), Columbiana (Florida) Vance crime family (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) 2) Freedonian (Albanian) mafia Liberty City (New York City), New Troy (New York) Freedonian (Albanian) gang (Power) Freedonia (Albania) Marko Hoxha's trafficking ring (Taken) Sesseri Syndicate (SOCOM II) Little Bay (Pelham Bay and Throggs Neck), Bohan (Bronx), Liberty City (New York City), New Troy (New York) Dardan Petrela's Freedonian (Albanian) Mob (Grand Theft Auto IV) Hove Beach (Brighton Beach and Bay Ridge), Broker (Brooklyn), Liberty City (New York City), New Troy (New York) Dardan Petrela's Freedonian (Albanian) Mob (Grand Theft Auto IV) London Vulaj Gang (Gangs of London) 3) Draka (Afrikaner) organized crime The Order (Soldier of Fortune) Van Hardenburg Syndicate (Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony) Vorstedt Gang (Lethal Weapon 2) Liberty City (New York City), New Troy (New York) Bonasera crime family (She Hate Me) Cesare crime family (Punisher (MAX Comics imprint)) Clemente crime family (1929 – 1951) (Mafia II) Damiano crime family (Law & Order: Criminal Intent) Franchetti crime family (The Darkness) Gravina crime family (unknown - 1950s) (Mafia II) Mangano crime family (The Sopranos) Marino crime family (NYPD Blue) Masucci crime family (Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent) Mosconi crime family (Power) Paglieri crime family (The Sopranos) Teresi crime family (The Sopranos) Punchinello crime family (Max Payne) Palermo crime family (True Crime: New York City) Rulanti crime family (Blue Bloods) Russo crime family (Law & Order) Sanfino crime family (Blue Bloods) Scarpelli crime family (NYPD Blue) Spolano crime family (Castle) Spolarno crime family (Blue Bloods) Vitti crime Family (Analyze This, Analyze That) Pazzo crime family (Marvel Universe) Roman crime family (Marvel Universe) Scaramucci crime family (Happy!) Sindacco crime family (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Sonetti crime family (Grand Theft Auto) Vinci crime family (Mafia II) Five Families (The Godfather, Grand Theft Auto IV) Barzini crime family/Pavano crime family (The Godfather, Grand Theft Auto IV) Cuneo crime family/Lupisella crime family/Lupertazzi crime family (The Godfather, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Sopranos) Corleone crime family/Messina crime family/Leone crime family (The Godfather, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto III) Stracci crime family/Ancelotti crime family (The Godfather, Grand Theft Auto IV) Tattaglia crime family/Gambetti crime family (The Godfather, Grand Theft Auto IV) Liberty City (New York City), New Troy (New York) African-American crime organizations The Bombers (Mafia II) The Brotherhood (Person of Interest) Cash Money Brothers (CMB) (New Jack City) East Holland Drug Crew (Grand Theft Auto IV) Gramercy Riffs (The Warriors) Presidents Club (True Crime: New York City) Redding Organization (Oz) Freedonian (Albanian) mafia Freedonian (Albanian) gang (Power) Greek mafia Greek Antique Smugglers (CSI:NY) Haitians Drifty's Hatian Gang (Power) Irish mobs Bridge Street Gang (Oz) Brodie Gang (Mafia II) O'Mara crime family (Person of Interest) O'Neill Gang (Mafia II) Wilder crime family (CSI: NY) Jamaican posses and Yardies Uptown Yardies (Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Hun Chiu (Korean) mafia Hun Chiu (Korean) Power (Revenge of the Green Dragons) Shin Kkangpae (Power) Meccanian (Romanian) mafia Bulat crime family (The Punisher (MAX)) The Slavers (The Punisher (MAX)) Russian mafia Bulgarin crime syndicate (Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony) Kovski Bratva (Grand Theft Auto 2) Tarasov clan (John Wick) Yogorov crime family (Person of Interest) Tongs and Triads (Empire Bay) Tong (Mafia II) Golden Tiger Triad (Iron Fist) Hatchets (Iron Fist) Hun San Tong (Year of the Dragon) Hung Pang Triad (Year of the Dragon) Nam Soong Triad (Year of the Dragon) Inner Demons (Spider-Man) Jaoming crime family (Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) Ming crime family (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) Lee crime family (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) Liberty City Triad (Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Red Circle Triad (Nikita) Shadow Tong (True Crime: New York City) Tung Fung Tong (The Corruptor) White Lotus Tong (Batman) Wilson's Triads (DMZ (comics)) Yakuza Liberty City Yakuza (Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Miscellaneous Zaibatsu Corporation (Grand Theft Auto) Gotham City (Bohan ("Riverhead")(Bronx), Dukes (Queens), Algonquin ("Metro City") (Manhattan)), New Troy (New York) Irish mobs Irish American Killers (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) McReary crime family (Grand Theft Auto IV) Riley crime family (Batman) Sullivan crime family (The Darkness, Batman) Freedonian (Albanian) Dardan Petrela's Freedonian (Albanian) Mob (Grand Theft Auto IV) - Little Bay (Pelham Bay and Throggs Neck), Bohan (Bronx) Jewish Isaac Roth's Jewish Mob (Meadow Hills (Forest Hills)) (Grand Theft Auto IV) Sons of David (19th Century) (Batman) Hun Chiu (Korean) mafia Midtown Gangsters (Industrial (Soundview and Port Morris), Little Bay (Pelham Bay and Throggs Neck), Northern Gardens (Co-op City) (Grand Theft Auto IV) Wonsu Nodong (Industrial (Soundview and Port Morris), Little Bay (Pelham Bay and Throggs Neck), Northern Gardens (Co-op City) (Grand Theft Auto IV) Meccanian (Romanian) mafia Ibenescu crime family (Batman)'' Ukrainian mafia'' Odessa crime family (Batman) Whisper Gang (Batman)'' Sarkhan (Vietnamese)'' Hanoi Ten (Batman) Russian mafia Dimitrov crime family (Batman) Sicilian Mafia Bocchiccho clan (The Godfather) Tongs and Triads Ghost Dragons (Batman) Lucky Hand Triad (Batman) Yakuza The Dragon's Fangs (The Batman) Miscellaneous Burnley Town Massive (Batman) Unified Crime Family (Batman) Metropolis (Broker (Brooklyn), Bethtown (Staten Island), Algonquin ("Metro City")(Manhattan)), New Troy (New York) Jamaican posses and Yardies Hillside Posse (Grand Theft Auto IV) Freedonian (Albanian) Dardan Petrela's Freedonian (Albanian) Mob (Grand Theft Auto IV) - Hove Beach (Brighton Beach and Bay Ridge), Broker (Brooklyn) Russian mafia Faustin/Rascalov Mafiya (Grand Theft Auto IV) Nezhinski crime family (We Own the Night) Petrovic crime syndicate (Grand Theft Auto IV) Tracksuit Mafia (Hawkeye) Miscellaneous Intergang (Superman) Purgatory (Hell's Kitchen), Liberty City (New York City), New Troy (New York) Donnelly crime family (The Black Donnellys) Flannery crime family (State of Grace) (Kitchen) Irish (Daredevil and The Punisher) West Side Boys (Sleepers) Category:Characters Category:Villains